The invention relates generally to work machine used in the paving industry, and more specifically to a work machine that can be transformed into three distinct paving machines.
Present day paving operations require many different machines that each performing different functions. When an existing road is under reconstruction different machines are used in preparing the road for resurfacing. One machine is a cold planer or milling machine mills the top surface of the road removing high points and prepares the surface for better adhesion to a bituminous mixture. Another type of machine used in preparation and finishing of a road is known as a road widener. An exemplary machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,191 issued on Aug. 29, 1989 and assigned to the owner of the present application. This machine is used to replenish the aggregate at the shoulder of a finished road and is also used to lay a strip of bituminous material at the edge of a road to build a base when widening an existing road.
When a road is being laid or an existing road is being resurfaced different machines are required. A machine used to resurface or lay a new road is commonly referred to as a paver. The paver receives a hot or cold bituminous aggregate mixture and distributes the mixture to the rear of the machine and spreads a mate of a predetermined wide by a floating screed assembly attached to the rear of the paver. One such machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,829 issued Jul. 9, 1996 assigned to Astec Industries, Inc. Still yet another machine is commonly referred to as a transfer machine. An example of a transfer machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,277 issued Mar. 31, 1992 assigned to Cedarapids, Inc. The transfer machine is capable of receiving the bituminous mixture from a transport truck and elevating the mixture and transferring the mix to the paver.
Present day machines for the road construction industry are dedicated machines and have been designed to perform a single function. The machines require the contractor to lay out a large amount of capital. Each machine has it own engine and propel system and is transported to the sight by the contractor and sits idle at the sight until needed. In the event of a break down a replacement machine if available needs to be trucked in.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a work machine is adapted for use in the production of roads is provided. The work machine has a self-propelled chassis. The chassis has a first end portion, a second end portion, and a pair of opposing sides and is supported by a propelling arrangement. An aggregate conveying system has a first end, a second end and a hinge point positioned between the first and second ends. The second end of the aggregate conveying system is pivotally movable between a first horizontal position and second elevated position.
In anther aspect of the present invention a method for converting a work machine into three distinct machines comprises two steps. First providing a self-propelled chassis that has a first end portion, a second end portion, and a pair of opposing sides is supported by a propelling arrangement. The self-propelled chassis includes a conveying system that has a first end, a second end and a hinge point positioned between the first and second ends. The second end of the conveying system is pivotally movable between a first horizontal position and second elevated position. Second, attaching a plurality of attachments to the second end portion of the self-propelled chassis.